1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a kind of wheel rim cover that is of simple structure and provides for a reduced material height when stacked and, furthermore, a positioning of the fastener components that increases the strength of the wheel rim cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indicated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the structure of a conventional wheel rim cover generally includes a circular plate (1) and fastener components (2). The said circular plate (1) has a number of decorative nut caps (11) and elongated engraved holes (12) along the outer periphery and, furthermore, the said engraved holes (12) have reinforcement edges (13) oriented towards the interior side of the circular plate (1). There are rim mounts (14) along outer edges on the interior side of the circular plate (1) and the said rim mounts (14) are conjoined to the reinforcement edges (13) of the engraved holes (12), with a number of fastener components (2) protruding at appropriate intervals thereon. Two projecting edges (21) and (22) are formed on the inner side of each fastener component (2) and a coil spring (23) can be inserted in between the two projecting edges (21) and (22) of each fastener component (2) to facilitate the attachment to the steel rim of the tires by means of numerous tabs (241) protruding from the fastener assemblies (24) on the outside.
In the said wheel rim structure, when two pairs of wheel rims are stacked, the lower extent of the fastener components (2) on the wheel rim cover is positioned exactly on the upper extent of the circular plate (1), causing the overall height of the stack to be increased by the projecting fastener components (2) and the rim mounts (14) of the circular plates (1). Such an increase in stacked height results in the utilization of larger quantities of packaging material, which in addition to creating shipping difficulties and storage space wastage, increases shipping costs because of the greater cubic footage density. Therefore, the said conventional wheel rim structure cannot be considered ideal.
Referring to FIG. 3, a structure of the "Wheel Rim Cover" shown in the skew. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,287, includes a circular plate (31) of the wheel rim cover (3) which, when installed, provides a number of engraved holes (33) on the surface that face outward and the edges of the engraved holes (33) extend inwards; furthermore, there are edge reinforcements (34) inclined towards the center of the engraved holes (33), with a small end hole (33) formed at the final extent of each edge reinforcements (34); there is a securing mount (36) formed on the said end hole (35) that curves slightly inward, and the said fastening components (37) are positioned onto the securing mounts (36) such that when the wheel rim cover (3) is stacked, the fastener components (37) at the upper extent of the wheel rim cover (3) is in exact alignment with and inside the engraved holes (33) at the lower extent of the wheel rim cover (3).
Although the stack height is reduced in the said U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,287, since the number and shape of the engraved holes in the wheel rim cover is subject to innovative design changes in which a particular pattern layout is the most important factor that affects positioning, the fastening components of some wheel rim covers are not positioned to facilitate engagement onto the slightly curved securing mounts formed at the final extent of the end holes in the reinforcement edges of the engraved holes and, therefore, additional stacking time must be spent to reduce the height of the wheel rim structure to economize packing material quantity and thereby decrease shipping charges.